My First Christmas
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: For his entire life, TK has celebrated Hannukah, and Matt has always celebrated Christmas. But TK's mom just died and he's going to celebrate Christmas with his brother. Matt decides to throw a surprise party for TK. Takari, Taiora, and Yamori.


HW: This introduction is going to be peaceful. Or not. (sees very angry Matt standing at the doorway.) I deny all claims to this story. This is totally LiLVarajon's and Koori's faults. They wrote it.

Koori: Thanks a lot, HW. Now we're really in trouble.

LiLVarajon: Smooth, HW. Matt, we wanted to make it a Sorato, we just couldn't. Not the way the story turned out.

Koori: We should apologize to Dreamer4 for that, too, because she loves Soratos, even though she's only written a Harry Potter fic so far.

LiLVarajon: (sees a very angry Dreamer4 at the doorway.) We apologize to you, too! It was what was necessary. I promise I'll make a Sorato for you.

Koori: I second the motion.

HW: Before we are completely dead, I just want to say that I'm leaving my Dream Street CD to you, Raissa, because I know how much you love it. And Sakka can have my karate weapons. Varajon can have my laptop.

Varajon's voice: You don't own a laptop.

HW: Okay, you can have my imaginary laptop.

Varajon: Gee, thanks. You're too kind.

Koori: Sakka, you can have my parents.

Sakka: (sarcastically) What a guy!

Matt: We're not going to kill you. Just don't do it again.

HW: Do a disclaimer, Raissa.

Raissa: Okay. HW does not own Digimon or the above mentioned Dream Street. Ah, Greg. (everyone stares) What? Anyway, don't sue her because she has no more money. She spent it all on Christmas presents for her family and friends. Ahem, Dreamer4…

Dreamer4: I'm sorry, HW. Thanks for the present.

HW: It's just candy.

Dreamer4: The best kind. And it's the thought that counts.

HW: Thanks, Raissa. Shout outs by Koori.

Koori: Right! Shout outs to EeyoreP, Dark Gamer, Izzychick, Fallen angel of Hope, and, even though she'll be mad at me after reading this fic, Dreamer4.

HW: LiLVarajon, summary.

LiLVarajon: This is about TK's first Christmas. He's always celebrated Hanukkah, and this is the first year he's going to celebrate Christmas. So his older brother, Tai, and Kari are plotting to throw him a surprise party.

HW: Thanks. Varajon, you do the introduction.

Varajon: Aye, aye. This is MY FIRST CHRISTMAS by Koori and LiLVarajon.

HW: Let's do it.

**__**

My First Christmas

By: Hopeful Writer

Dictated by: Koori and LiLVarajon

**TK's PoV**

When you're a kid, there's nothing better than Christmas. Except for me.

I'm Takeru Takaishi, otherwise known as TK. Just a little background. I'm 14, blond, tall, muscular, and, of course, modest. And I'm Jewish.

I never celebrated Christmas, not once. For as long as I can remember, my mother and I have been a very religious family. But my brother, who lived with my Catholic father, bragged about his presents from Christmas. Yamato, or Matt as he's better known, is 17, and just as blond as I am. He's a rock star, or a striving rock star. He's never let me forget that I only get 8 presents a year, while he gets 20, sometimes 30. He's so spoiled, being the only child for my father to take care of. But this year is going to be different. My mother died a couple months ago. Now I live with my father and Matt, and this year I'm going to celebrate Christmas, too, with all my friends and family. 

**Matt's PoV**

"Hi, Tai. It's me."

"Matt?" I didn't blame Tai for being surprised to hear my voice. We didn't exactly get along anymore. But Tai Kamiya was the first person I called when I needed help. He was still, subconsciously, my best friend.

"Yeah. I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're still my best friend, Tai, and I know I can count on you."

"Okay, man," he relented. "What's up?"

"This is the first year TK's going to celebrate Christmas, and I wanted to make it memorable for him. I was thinking we could do a surprise party of sorts, but I need organizational help. With TK always around now, it's awfully hard to get rid of him. Can you get Kari to help us get rid of him for a day, and you and I plan?"

"Of course, dude. You know I'd help you out. But this doesn't make us in agreement about, oh, certain things that need not be mentioned."

"She's going to be there, Tai."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

I hung up, seemingly content, but very worried about what the next day would bring.

**Tai's PoV**

"Give me a break!" I yelled into the already dead phone. "Why'd I volunteer to do that?" I moaned to no one.

"Do what, Tai?" I spun around to see my little sister smiling innocently at me. _You did it because you knew how much Kari would appreciate it_, I realized, smirking at my pathetic excuse. _Or because Matt's your best friend, stupid,_ my conscience spoke up. _Shut up,_ I retorted silently. _I didn't ask for your opinion._

"Volunteered you to hang out with TK tomorrow," I replied to my little sister.

"Okay, but what do you have to do?"

"Well," I began, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. I decided to give it to her straight. "Matt's throwing a surprise Christmas party for TK, and I volunteered to help. Not a word to TK, though." Kari gave me a "duh" look. "You have to keep the kid busy for the day. Go make out or something."

Kari went scarlet, and I immediately felt bad. But I would never tell that to her. "Very funny," she muttered through clenched teeth. "I'll help you, but only because I know how much TK will appreciate it."

"Admit it," I suddenly ordered, "you like him."

"What? No!" she yelped.

I wrestled her to the ground. "Judging by the way your eyes light up whenever you talk about him, and the fact that you talk in your sleep, I would say it's safe to assume that you like TK."

"But I…" Her voice trailed off as she scrambled to find an excuse. Coming up short, she admitted, "Well, okay. I guess I like him," in that soft voice of hers that always made me cave.

"He's lucky," I told her, getting off her. "You should tell him before someone else does. It would be a great Christmas surprise for him."

Kari straightened her clothes. "Maybe," she offered, disappearing into her room.

I watched her go. "They're lucky to have each other. They'd better realize it before it's too late."

**Kari's PoV**

I flipped over on my bed for the fourth time in ten minutes and sighed. "I should be happy that I get to hang out with TK all day tomorrow, but I can't help being nervous," I murmured aloud, thankful that Gatomon was in Tai's room with Agumon for a while. "Every time I go near him I feel like I'm going to melt. Does he have that impression on everyone else, or is this love I'm feeling? I wish I knew. Maybe Tai's right. Maybe I should tell TK how I feel on Christmas."

Gatomon came into the room nervously. "I heard what you said, Kari," she told me, flushing slightly.

"It's okay, Gatomon," I sighed. "I was going to tell you eventually anyway."

"I think you should tell TK on Christmas," she suggested, perching next to my bed.

I sighed again. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"That's a risk that you'll have to take. It won't be the end of the world. There are other guys, maybe not TK, but they do exist."

"I know, I know," I grumbled. "I'll figure everything out. Thanks, Gatomon."

"My pleasure," she purred, stretching out for a catnap. I smiled as I saw her face relax. 'She's always protecting me,' I realized. 'Even when it's not against evil digimon, she always helps me out.'

"Thanks, Gatomon," I whispered again. She sighed contentedly in her sleep.

**TK's PoV**

"I don't get it, Matt. Why do I have to go out for the afternoon?" I demanded, glaring rather defiantly at my older brother.

"Because I want to get rid of you," he answered sarcastically. That hurt. He took a look at my face and immediately repented. "I was just kidding, squirt. I just think that you and Kari should go out for a while. We've been spending too much time together and I think you forget how much you like her."

"I see her every day in school," I reminded, confused by my brother's response.

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" he exploded. "Just go out with her for a while, okay?"

I took a step back in shock. "Fine!" I yelled back. "If that's what you want, I should probably go live with her!" I ran, turning back just enough to see the surprise written on Matt's face. 'What's his problem?' I wondered angrily. 'I thought he liked having me around.'

I crashed into Kari, coming in the opposite direction. "Sorry," I mumbled, giving her a hand up.

She studied the expression on my face, then cracked a smile. "Why do you look so down?" she asked cheerfully.

I couldn't help but smile. She could always cheer me up. That was one of the things I loved about her. Among other things. "Matt wants to get rid of me," I told her as we started to walk. I explained the recent conversation I'd had with my brother.

"I'm sure he's got another motive," she reassured me. Something in her eyes gave me the impression that she knew more than she was letting on, but I let it slide.

"I guess," I replied, shrugging. "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the beach," she suggested enthusiastically.

"Kari, it's cold enough to snow." I was laughing.

"Are you afraid of the cold?" she teased, poking my stomach.

I grinned challengingly. "No way! Race you?"

She began to run. "Sure!" she called over her shoulder.

"Hey! You got a head start," I cried, laughing again.

**Tai's PoV**

I was very nervous as I made my way to Matt Ishida's house. We'd been best friends, but now we fought a lot. Could the years of fighting be erased because we wanted to help his little brother? In the past, our conflicts had usually been resolved by the need to help the little boy, but it was never as bad as this. 

I rang the doorbell hesitantly. Matt immediately answered, looking relieved and apprehensive at the same time. "I was afraid you weren't going to show," he greeted.

"I was tempted to call back and say I had something to do," I admitted, "but I thought against it. It _is_ to help TK after all."

"Yeah. He wasn't too happy when I told him to get lost before, though."

I had to laugh. "I hope you didn't say it like that."

"Well, not exactly."

"That's mean. He's just a little kid."

"Not that little anymore, Tai," Matt corrected sincerely. "I've been having a lot of trouble realizing that TK's growing up now."

"Kari, too," I realized. "I can't tease her like a used to. She's more sensitive to things like that now."

"Who are we inviting to the party?" Matt asked, trying to get back on track.

"The digidestined," I answered promptly.

"Even…"

"She's a digidestined, isn't she?" I didn't want to hear her name. It still hurt. But she was TK's friend, and that was what was important.

Matt scribbled their names on a piece of paper. In his hurry, he wrote Toe instead of Joe. Both of us stared at it for a moment before giving in to the fits of laughter. It felt good to laugh with Matt again. Maybe things would work out after all.

**Kari's PoV**

"Maybe the beach was a bad idea," I managed through chattering teeth, as TK and I shivered down the sidewalk towards my house.

"I… I… I told you," he bragged, a sudden chill ripping through his body.

We made it into the heated apartment and sighed with relief. "You can get some clothes from Tai's room," I offered. "You know the way."

"Yup." He walked down the hall, my eyes trailing him for a moment. I couldn't help but admire everything about him, from his self-possessed walk to his perpetual smile. He felt my eyes on him and turned around, causing me to look away and blush. 'Smooth, Kari,' I thought sarcastically. 'Now what's he supposed to think of you?' I made my way into my room to dress.

Fully clothed, I went back out to the living room. TK was slumped lazily on my couch, flipping channel after channel. He stopped on some channel, then burst out laughing. "Kari, take a look at this!" he exclaimed loudly, not knowing I was nearby.

"What's up?" I commented quietly, causing him to leap four feet in the air. 

"Oops," he admonished, causing both of us to laugh. "Look! They've got a Digimon cartoon."

I studied the TV for a moment. "I don't think they portrayed my character properly. I definitely didn't ignore Davis _that_ much."

"Yes, you did." We began to laugh again. "Let's watch," TK suggested.

I settled next to him. (A/N - They're watching "His Master's Voice.") TK, on TV, cried, "I care too much about you to let anything take you without a fight!" (A/N - Yes, I have half the episode quoted by memory.) The real (A/N - so he's not real. Sue me. Raissa - she has no money.) TK began to blush. "I never said that," he protested weakly. 

I couldn't help giggling. "I know." 'I wish you had,' I thought hopelessly. By the weird look that TK gave me, I thought I'd said it aloud for a second. The phone rang, causing both of us to jump. "Hello?" I greeted.

I heard Matt's laughter in the background, then my older brother say, "We're done. Stop laughing, you goon! You can bring TK home now."

"Sure," I replied halfheartedly.

**Matt's PoV**

"She sounded so depressed!" Tai cried, sounding a lot like a peppy cheerleader.

I laughed again. "Well, she and TK are practically a couple. Do you think they'll tell each other how they really feel soon?"

"I told Kari to tell TK at the Christmas party."

We heard the doorknob turn and I silenced. TK and Kari came through the door, both giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked.

TK smirked. "We saw a Digimon cartoon!" he exclaimed, holding back his laughter.

Kari was laughing harder now. "I care for you, too," she gasped, holding her sides. TK doubled over after her.

Tai gave me a weird look. "Okay," he drawled. "You do that." That just made the two younger kids laugh even harder.

"I told you that's what he'd say," Kari choked out. 

"I know," my little brother agreed. They had finally finished laughing and were sitting silently on the couch, sporadically breaking into gales of giggles. "Come on, Kari. Let's go home," Tai announced.

"Okay," she replied grumpily, her laughter forgotten.

But TK always knew how to cheer her up. "She could be hurt, she could be in trouble, she could be… right there," he teased, causing her to erupt into snickers again. 

"You two are nuts," I muttered. TK smiled.

"You bet," he joked, in a much better mood than before. "Bye, Kari!" he called as his best friend exited the building.

"Later, Tai. Thanks."

He grinned. "No problem, man. I had… fun. See you next week."

I nodded. 'That was actually kind of fun,' I realized. 'I hope we can be friends again.'

****One week later****

**Kari's PoV**

"Tai, we're supposed to be there now!" I yelled. 

"So we'll be a minute late. Hop in the car and we'll be off." We arrived at TK's house within minutes.

"Gee, Tai. I didn't know you installed rocket boosters on the car," I joked.

"Shut up," he replied good-naturedly. We let ourselves in the house, knowing Matt had taken TK out for a while and wasn't home yet.

"Hey," I greeted everyone, noticing my brother's hesitation.

The other digidestined smiled at me. Sora came right up to me and gave me a hug. "Guess what," she whispered in my ear, just like no time had passed. I looked up in anticipation. "I found out Matt is gay."

I almost choked on air. "No way!" I muttered back. "But I thought you were going out."

"Well, he's gay, and I like Tai. Needless to say, the relationship wasn't going places."

"Tell my brother before he turns around and walks out the door. He's been waiting for this day for a while."

Tai was talking to Cody, Davis, Ken, and Izzy. Yolei was on the lookout for Matt and TK. Mimi and Joe were talking. And Sora was talking to me. She nodded. "By the way, Matt and Cody are going out," she added as she walked away.

"Who expected that?" I mumbled, following her direction to go talk to Cody, Davis, Ken, and Izzy. 'Good luck, Sora,' I thought. 'Make my brother happy.'

**Tai's PoV**

"Hey, Tai?" I broke off my conversation with the other digidestined boys and turned to see Sora Tachenouchi, my secret love. Her auburn hair had grown out and lay lightly on her back. Her ruby eyes sparkled, somewhat like my sister's when she had important news to tell me. News that she knew would please me.

"What's up?" I wondered feebly. Every time I glanced at this angel, I felt my knees grow weak. I raised chocolate colored eyes to meet her caring red ones. 

"Can I… talk to you?" She sounded very nervous, her voices quavering ever-so-slightly. I caught Kari give her a reassuring smile and I knew they were up to something. 'Little squirt,' I thought affectionately. 'Always trying to play matchmaker. She'll get hers someday.'

Sora wasted no time beating around the bush. "Tai, Matt's gay," she blurted.

I was stunned for a moment before commenting in a tiny voice, "You know, he's slept over."

Sora giggled. "He's going out with Cody."

'Unexpected,' I thought. I looked towards the growing boy, who's eyes were gleaming merrily. 'He does look much happier than I ever saw him. Maybe this is a good thing for him.' "So, I guess your relationship is through?" I asked casually. 

"Well, it was over when I realized that I didn't like Matt. I liked you." Before I could reply to that, she rushed on, "Then I realized I didn't like you, either. I positively love you."

I didn't have a response ready for the words I'd dreamed of hearing. So I ad-libbed. Pulling Sora close to me, close enough to feel her moist, warm breath on my cheek, I whispered, "And I love you," into her ear. She turned crimson, but I surprised her, and myself, even further. I planted a small, but delicious, kiss on her unexpecting lips.

"Wow," she mumbled, leaning against my shoulder so I could smell her shampoo.

"You smell like cherries," I murmured.

"You did shower, right, Tai?" Sora and I pulled away to see Kari smirking at us. "I'm so good," she bragged.

"I showered, squirt," I retorted. "And you're not _that_ good. Otherwise you'd have done this four years ago, before I went into a stage of depression and fought with Matt for a bunch of years."

"Speaking of Matt, they're home!" Yolei cried from the window. Sora and I dove behind the couch. Everyone slipped into a hiding position, and someone turned the light off.

**TK's PoV**

"That was fun, Matt, but I don't understand why. I mean, we do stuff together, but you've never taken me out for the entire day, just to hang out for no reason. Especially after I blew up at you last week, and snapped two strings on your guitar yesterday."

I looked up at my tall, blond brother as we climbed the stairs to the apartment. He sighed. "Darn elevator's always broken," he mumbled, glaring at the ground. Then he decided to answer my question. "TK, you're my little brother, and Christmas is a time for family. Maybe we don't always get along, but I still love you, kid. Nothing you do is ever going to change that. Unless you break the remaining strings on my guitar," he threatened, but he was grinning.

'Christmas is a time for family.' Those words echoed. In the back of my mind. I looked up at Matt. "Can we invite the digidestined over tomorrow? They're practically my family, our family, and Christmas _is_ the time for family."

I detected the faintest hint of a smile on my brother's lips before he replied, "We'll think about it. It will be Christmas Eve, and they'll be spending time with their parents and brothers and sisters."

"Yeah." I was disappointed. Oh, well. Maybe they could come over after Christmas.

Matt fumbled for his key at the door. "Let's have a nice quiet night, okay?"

I shrugged. "All right."

But upon opening the door, we heard, "Surprise! Merry Christmas!"

My eyes went wide. Chancing a glance at my brother, I saw him smirking, watching my reaction carefully. "You knew," I accused, my smile never bigger.

"He planned it," someone called. I saw Tai grinning at the two of us.

"Squealer," Matt muttered under his breath.

"So that's what you were doing last week when you told me to beat it," I realized. I turned to Kari. "You were in on this, too?"

She nodded shyly. "Tai made me promise not to tell. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Thanks, guys." My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I couldn't believe my brother would do something like this for me, even though he said he loved me. This was far above his usual standards.

**Kari's PoV**

TK's eyes had never been brighter. This was a great idea. I caught Tai's eye, and he smiled at me. 'It's now or never, kid,' I coached silently. But my courage failed me. Instead I just gave him a quick peck on the cheek and snickered as he blushed. But he surprised me even more by turning on me and kissing my lips hard. I caught Matt and Tai's jaws drop open, and the rest of the digidestined cheered.

"Woah," I whispered. "What was that for?"

The blush on his cheeks grew. "Because I like you," he mumbled, turning his gaze towards the ground.

"Oh." I was silent for a moment before adding, "I like you, too."

"What?" 

"I like you, too."

TK kissed me again, this time harder and longer. Tai had to cut in. "Hey, quit kissing and let's party. Merry Christmas, TK." He handed TK a present and the blonde's eyes lit up.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, Tai." He looked around. "Thanks, everyone."

TK opened his presents in awe. "I've never seen so much stuff," he told us at one point. "Thank you so much."

When he was done, the digidestined broke off into little groups to talk and such. I leaned against TK's shoulder and he smiled down at me. "Hey, TK, Kari, look up!" Matt cried. We glanced up and saw him holding a mistletoe above our heads. TK smirked for a moment before planting a hard kiss on my lips. I sighed contentedly on his lips and he burst out laughing. 

"Hey, Kari, I really care about you," he said, causing me to crack up again.

We watched Matt get Tai and Sora with the mistletoe, then Tai get Matt and Cody. Everyone was having such a good time. Isn't that what Christmas is really all about?

A/N - Um, so I'm a little late for Christmas. So sue me. It took me a few months to get passed my writer's block. And the ending is rushed because I wanted to finish instead of having it hang over my head until next Christmas. And, for anyone who cares, Dreamer4 didn't kill me. So, I hoped you enjoyed and please review. Flames allowed, criticism appreciated, compliments worshipped. WARNING: YOU WILL BE LAUGHED AT FOR YOUR FLAMES, no matter how harsh they are. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays (long ago as they may have been) and I'll see you later.

****

Quote: A true friend is one you can call anytime.


End file.
